Question: What is the value of the least positive base ten number which requires six digits for its binary representation?
Solution: The least base 10 number which requires six digits for its binary representation is the one whose binary representation is $100000_2$. $100000_2=1\cdot2^5=32_{10}$. Thus the answer is $\boxed{32}$.